Dana Scully, Scifi Fanfiction Addict
by SpirkTrekker42
Summary: Scully reads a Star Trek fic which reminds her of her secret love for Mulder. But what she doesn't know is that Kirk and Spock have been sent to 20th century Earth to give her and Mulder a push in the right direction. All of humanity may depend on it!


Disclaimer: X-Files belongs to Chris Carter and FOX. Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount. The characters of Mulder, Scully, Kirk, and Spock aren't mine.

A/N: I had this plot bunny to combine my old favorite fandom (X-Files) with my new favorite fandom (Star Trek). Since they are both of the sci-fi genre I figured this would be easy. Not so! Still I believe I managed to bring the characters together in a way that makes sense. Hope you all like it.

Also, the rating may go up depending on the nature of my muse!

.~.

_Dana Scully, Sci-Fi Fanfiction Addict_

Special Agent Dana Scully stormed in to her apartment, dropping her purse and the box of case files on the kitchen floor. Not bothering to check her answering machine for messages like she normally would, the female agent flopped down into her desk chair. She booted up her computer, drumming her fingers against the wooden desktop as she waited for Windows to load. What had driven her to this state of frustration? The answer was always the same.

Work on the X-Files was unbearable. Scratch that, _Mulder_ was being unbearable. Her partner had ditched her once again, insisting that he could handle the dangerous circumstance that put him at odds with their suspect. If Scully hadn't shown up when she did, she shuddered to think what could've happened to Fox Mulder. _He has _got_ to stop dropping his gun in the middle of combat_, she thought with exasperation.

As if that wasn't enough, Mulder had recently committed an even greater offense, at least in Scully's mind. She had caught him speaking with Agent Diana Fowley in their office yesterday, and from the looks of it they were standing rather close for just talking. Luckily Scully kept her cool during the situation, acting as if Diana's presence didn't bother her in the least. _Nothing could be further from the truth. _Scully was sick and tired of suppressing her emotions when it came to Mulder. Although they had a close partnership, she was still deeply hurt every time Mulder had another one of his dalliances with those tall, leggy brunettes. Scully hated him for doing that to her, but she hated herself more for letting it bother her. She had no hold over Mulder. They were not in a relationship, no matter how she wished that was so. He could do what he pleased. Why should she care? Mulder hadn't given her any serious indication that he saw her as anything other than a friend_. If only he saw me that way…_

Windows interrupted her thoughts, the program's signature sound announcing that her computer was fit for use. Scully double-clicked on the AOL icon and waited to be connected to the internet. About a minute later, she was on and checking her email when one of her online friends IMed her.

_Catluver5809: Hey Dana! What's up?_

Scully sighed. She didn't really feel like answering but she figured a chat with her friend might just cheer her up. So she responded.

_Starbuck35: Eh, not much._

_Catluver5809: How was work?_

_Starbuck35: Torture, as usual. But I'm fine, though. *grins* _

_Catluver5809: Sure you are. *eyeroll* What happened?_

_Starbuck35: I hate Agent Fowley. She's such a bitch! She won't leave Mulder alone._

_Catluver5809: I hate that Mulder hasn't made a move on you! _

_Starbuck35: *glares*That's not helping._

_Catluver5809: *winces* Sorry. Hey, I've got something to cheer you up! You'll like this one. _

_www. spirk-is-love . com/bondmates_

Scully's eyes lit up as the link appeared on screen. Like every girl, she enjoyed reading the occasional romance story when she needed an escape from the grueling pressures of work. She'd met her friend _Catluver _online last year in a sci-fi chat room. Scully had her to thank for introducing her to the world of fanfiction. That is, any story that was based off a real movie, book, T.V. show, etc. And like movies, the stories were given ratings according to the amount of sex and violence they contained. Scully usually stuck to the lower rated stories, but every once and awhile, when she'd had a particularly rough day, she went straight for the M rated fics. Sometimes reading mature content was exactly what she needed to take the edge off.

She supposed it was the female equivalent of Mulder and his porn videos, although she preferred not to look at it that way. The stories she eagerly digested were those where the main characters were in love with each other, and only each other. Trust and respect were involved. They weren't just out for a one time fuck, as was the premise for most porn vids. Frowning, she pushed thoughts of Mulder out of her mind. Instead she tried to decipher what kind of fic her friend had recommended. The site wasn't one that she was familiar with. No matter, she'd ask.

_Starbuck35: What fandom is this?_

_Catluver5809: It's Star Trek. *biggrin* Didn't you watch that show as a kid?_

Scully had. Bill and Melissa teased her mercilessly for it, but that didn't stop her from watching. Sometimes her younger brother Charlie would join her. Every Sunday morning before church they would watch the Star Trek reruns. She was completely enthralled by the space adventures of Captain James T. Kirk and his loyal first officer, Mr. Spock.

The show had kicked off her fascination for space exploration and the sci-fi genre in general. Just because she didn't believe that aliens existed didn't mean she didn't enjoy stories where they did! There was real life, and there was fiction. Scully was more than intelligent enough to make the distinction between the two. She was also intelligent enough never to admit to anyone that she was a borderline Trekkie. Scully had never told Mulder that she liked Star Trek as much as he did because it would just be one more thing he could rib her about.

_Starbuck35: Uh huh. It's one of my favs. _

Scully didn't usually read Star Trek fics, (she was more of a Star Wars gal) but if her friend said the story was good, it was good. So she clicked on the link. She hoped that Lt. Uhura was in the story, as the Communications Officer was the only female character that she actually liked on the show. Skimming through the disclaimer and author's note, her eyes came to rest on the romantic pairing for the story.

_Kirk/Spock_

Agent Scully raised her eyebrows in confusion. Kirk and Spock were both male characters. While she was aware such fics existed, she had never expressed that she liked reading anything other than heterosexual pairings. Why had her friend sent her a slash fic? It had to be a mistake.

_Starbuck35: I think you made a mistake. This is a slash fic._

_Catluver5809: Nope, no mistake. That's the one! *nods*_

_Starbuck35: *confused* Look, I appreciate the rec but I'm not into slash._

_Catluver5809: Have you ever tried reading a slash fic?_

_Starbuck35: No, but that's because I already know I wouldn't like it. _

_Catluver5809: Dana, I never thought you to be homophobic. *frowns*_

_Starbuck35: I'm not! I'm all for gay rights. I just don't want to read about what they do in the privacy of their own homes. It's not the same as a reading a romance between a male and female character!_

_Catluver5809: Love isn't just for male/female pairings; love is for everyone. Read the fic, Dana. You might like it. At one time I felt just as you do, but once I started reading slash I got hooked! *biggrin*_

_Starbuck35: *sigh* Fine, I'll try it. But this pairing doesn't make any sense! On the show, Captain Kirk was always romancing the hot chick of the week. Spock was portrayed as pretty much asexual. I don't see how anyone would think they had feelings for each other besides those of friendship._

_Catluver5809: *smirk* It's all in the subtext, darling. _

_Starbuck35: Sure. Fine. Whatever. *is dubious* _

_Catluver5809: LOL_

_Starbuck35: Thanks for the link, I'll read it when I have the time._

_Catluver5809: No time like the present. *waves* LLAP._

_Starbuck35: What does that stand for?_

_Catluver5809: Live long and prosper! Duh. Spock FTW!_

_Starbuck35: *sigh* I should've known. TTYL._

Scully closed the IM window and put her away message on. The slash fic stared back at her, as if daring her to read it. Biting back a sigh, she began to read. _A male/male pairing,_ she thought with trepidation. _Just what I need._

_.~._

But halfway through story, Scully found that her opinion about slash fics was quickly changing. It wasn't so different from the het romances she'd read. Through the characters' actions, the author showed that they truly cared for one another. Spock and Kirk kept trying to sacrifice themselves to save the other. It was quite an angst-ridden fic!

The premise of the story was rather typical for fanfiction, she had to admit. Kirk and Spock were stranded on a wintry planet and had to take shelter together in a cave. Since they didn't have supplies to make a fire, they had to depend on each other for warmth. That wouldn't be so difficult except that Spock just happened to be going through Pon Farr, the once-every-seven-years Vulcan mating cycle. Spock could no longer hide the feelings that he had for his captain. Scully grinned with anticipation as she clicked on the next chapter.

333

"Captain, you really should take shelter somewhere else."

"Nonsense, Spock, I'll be perfectly fine here," Kirk assured him. "Besides, it's only_ logical_ that we stay together for warmth."

"No! I cannot." Spock stood up and stalked away, putting some distance between him and the one he loved most. "I can no longer hide this from you, Jim." The Vulcan winced as the Need threatened to overtake him. Fire burned in his loins like never before. This feeling was rather intense and embarrassing and Spock did not like it one bit. "To be near me now would prove to be dangerous for you. You see, I am-"

"-going through Pon Farr," Kirk finished, watching in amusement as his First Officer's eyebrows flew upward. "I know, Spock," he said quietly as he took a few steps toward him. The captain of the Enterprise wanted to reach out and touch his friend but decided against it given how sensitive Vulcans were to touch. He tried not to imagine what sort of reaction his touch would inflict on Spock, but it was difficult.

"And you find this situation acceptable?" Spock choked out, amazed that his captain wasn't afraid of him.

"I do," Jim said with a nod. "Why do you think McCoy sent _me_ down here with you?"

"C-captain, does that mean…" Spock trailed off, unable to articulate his feelings.

"It means that I chose to be here with you during this time, to help you in any way that I can." Kirk tried to convey his sincerity, but it was impossible to tell if Spock was getting the message. Damn those impassive Vulcan expressions!

"But if I do not mate, I will die," Spock whispered, terrified he'd wrongly interpreted his captain's words.

"Yes, I'm rather counting on that," said Kirk, sounding quite smug. He took another step towards the Vulcan. "And since I can't have you dying on me…" He captured Spock's gaze, and his breath began to quicken as Spock's eyes darkened with desire.

"Captain, I never knew," Spock whispered. Jim wanted him, just as much as he wanted Jim! He called upon the last vestiges of his Vulcan strength to keep himself from taking Jim right there, but it was difficult.

"Now you do," Jim said simply. "I'll have you know that I intend to make this bonding as… pleasurable as possible, for both of us." Spock bit back a moan. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that Pon Farr could actually be an enjoyable experience! But here was Jim, promising him just that.

"Captain, I do not wish to hurt you," Spock tried one last time to warn his love about the dangers of mating with a Vulcan, but Kirk wasn't interested.

"I'll be fine," Jim insisted, shooting Spock his trademark confident smile. "It's not like I've never done this before." Nevertheless, Spock was still worried that the intensity of his unbridled passion would prove to be too much for Kirk. The last thing he wanted was to damage their relationship before it began!

"I hope so, Captain." Jim rolled his eyes.

"Spock, you have got to stop referring to me as the captain when we're off duty! I would prefer it if you'd say my name."

"Always, Jim," Spock sighed. His captain stepped forward and pulled him into a warm embrace. To Jim's surprise, the Vulcan did not resist. Eyes shut tightly, Spock was about let go of the last reserves of his control and just_ feel_ when he remembered something rather important. His eyes flew open. "Jim!"

"Yes, Spock, like that!" Kirk moaned. Spock inwardly groaned. Humans!

"No!"

"No?" Kirk frowned, wondering what was going on in his partner's stubborn mind.

"I failed to inform you about the nature of Vulcan bonds," Spock panted. "We only mate for life. If you find that contract to be unacceptable, you may still decline." Kirk raised his eyebrows. He pretended to consider it.

"Spock?"

"Yes?"

"Stop trying to get rid of me!" Kirk teased, thrilled by Spock's look of total astonishment. "I know all about your lifebonds. Now _that_ is one Vulcan tradition I'd love to embrace." Really, hadn't Spock figured out by now that he would do anything for him? That he would love him until the day he died, and perhaps longer?

Spock was trembling from head to toe. His deepest wish had actually come true! He would have Jim as his friend, brother, _and _lover. His t'hy'la! Spock was filled with such inexplicable joy at that moment. What did he do to deserve this man's love? Why had Jim chosen him when he could have anyone in the galaxy? The Vulcan was more than ready to find out.

"Capt- Jim," Spock breathed. "Before we begin, may I meld with you?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" They sat down on the rocky cave floor. Kirk relaxed as Spock's hands found the familiar points on his face. The Vulcan's elegant fingers trembled as they came into contact with his skin. In great anticipation, Kirk waited, expecting to join with Spock's mind at any moment as Spock spoke the ancient Vulcanian words. Unfortunately, nothing happened. "Spock, you have to relax or else it's not going to work," Jim offered.

"Yes, I shall do that," Spock muttered. The Vulcan pushed away all of his shame, guilt, and fear over losing control, locking them into a dark corner of his mind. Instead he focused on Jim, their close friendship, and the promises of things to come.

And then their souls collided in a flash of heat.

End Ch. 1

333

Scully swooned.

Could her online friend pick amazing fics or what? Damn. This Kirk/Spock stuff was hot, especially when coupled with the Vulcan Mind Meld! But it wasn't just that which made the story incredible. It was their deep bond of trust that eventually solidified the true nature of their relationship. Somehow, this concept seemed a little too familiar to the redhead.

Naturally, Scully found she was able to identify with Spock's character. As a Vulcan, he was supposed to keep his emotions at bay, lest he look weak in front of the crew. On the show, Spock was always trying to prove to the humans in Starfleet that a Vulcan/Human hybrid could do his job just as well if not better than humans could. It wasn't easy for Spock being the only Vulcan on the U.S.S. Enterprise, as prejudice against aliens sometimes ran rampant.

She understood. Scully often felt she was treated like a member of a different species after working with almost all male colleagues in the F.B.I. The only way that the male agents would respect her was if she could show them she could be just as competent an agent as them. Therefore, her irrational female emotions had to go. Over the years Scully had perfected her cool, detached façade to a T. It was what had earned her that infamous nickname. Scully fleetingly wondered if the crew of the Enterprise called Spock the 'Ice Vulcan' behind his back. She deemed that highly unlikely.

Also like her, logic and scientific knowledge were Spock's weapons of choice. But sometimes logic couldn't explain matters of the heart. Throughout the story, Spock fought to keep his growing feelings for his captain under control. When those aboard the starship were faced with a life and death situation, it was most difficult to keep his features impassive, especially if Jim had gotten hurt.

There was also the matter of practically every beautiful female that his captain encountered decided to throw themselves at Kirk's feet. It had _killed _Spock to watch Kirk flirting with those gorgeous women, but it was much worse later for him to bear the knowledge that Jim had slept with them. Quite a few times Spock had seriously considered requesting a transfer from Starfleet, but had decided that remaining in the presence of the object of his affection was preferable to losing him completely.

Scully couldn't believe how similar her situation with Mulder was to that of Spock and Kirk's. It was unreal how much they paralleled each other. Scully saw many of the same traits in her partner that she saw in Captain Kirk. Mulder could be charming when he wanted to be, just like he could be somewhat arrogant. He had the same brilliance and intuition of Kirk's that served him well on the job. However, the main difference between her partner and Captain Kirk was that Kirk was respected for his profession and Mulder was not. Scully imagined that had Mulder stayed in the VCU and not pursued the X-Files, he would've achieved Kirk's worship status by now. Even with Mulder's 'Spooky' reputation, most of the women of the F.B.I. were more than interested in him. Not that Scully could blame them – her partner _was _quite an impressive male specimen.

And on that note, Scully yawned. It had been a long, tiring day. She favorited the story, intending to read the rest tomorrow. Then she sent a quick email thanking her friend for the rec. Finally, she disconnect from AOL and set her computer on sleep mode. Sleep was actually sounding quite good to Scully. It wasn't long before she crawled into bed and fell fast asleep, hoping for Mulder-free dreams this night.

.~.

Meanwhile, in the Trek universe

_Stardate 1701.5_

_Captain's log, U.S.S. Enterprise_

I was briefed today on our next mission. It seems that Earth is in danger yet again and my ship is to travel back in time to save it from becoming a backward, uncivilized planet. Apparently an unauthorized time traveler distorted the space-time continuum, and it was up to my crew and I to set things right.

We are to travel to the end of the 20th century to ensure that the savior of humanity as we know it is born. Everyone in the galaxy knows the great deeds of William S. Mulder and how he prevented World War Three. If his birth was compromised, who knows what shape Earth could be in! I was given specific instructions to ensure that his parents would live to consummate their relationship, thus ensuring William's birth. Spock believes this mission will be without complications but I disagree. There is nothing uncomplicated about love. Spock should know that. After all, I am not an easy man to love.

Kirk out.

_End Ch. 1_

A/N: Different, huh? All you slash writers out there, who can identify with Scully? Don't be shy – let me know if you want me to continue this!


End file.
